


Why?

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Why?

Gabriel had snuck away with Castiel in tow. His little brother now having gone through his second molt, he wanted to give him a treat. So here they are on Earth to look at all of their Father's latest creations. After quickly stopping Castiel from stepping on a fish crawling on the shore near the ocean, the small angel's attention is drawn to a pair of animals mating.  
"Gabriel, what are they doing?" he asks innocently as he stares with a frown. Looking in the direction that Castiel is focused on, he shrugs as he continues walking.  
“They’re mating.” The archangel answers flatly, as if he’s telling him the color of the sky.   
“Why?” Castiel runs after him, casting one last look at the animals before taking his brother’s hand.   
“So that they can have babies.”  
“Why?” Castiel chirps as he looks up at Gabriel. The eldest rolls his eyes because this isn’t the first time he’s played this game.   
“So that the species can continue on.” he patiently explains.   
“Why?”   
Letting out a exasperated sigh he answers the infernal question several more times until he’s talking in a circle. Finally he bends down and looks Cas in the eye with a squint. “Because Dad said that’s the way it’s gotta be. So pick a different subject, would ya?”  
Castiel thinks about it for a moment before his eyes widen at Gabriel. “Did you mate to have me?” Groaning, Gabriel slaps a hand to his forehead and walks away. “No, Castiel. I didn’t.”   
And so begins another round of the ‘Why Game’


End file.
